pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
It Came From Lake Nose
The ninth episode of Season 39. A strange goo substance has been spotted in Lake Nose, and it's coming right for Danville! Phineas and Ferb create a machine to rid the town of the goo. Doofenshmirtz wants to use the giant goo bubble to destroy the whole town. Episode Summary Part 1 Phineas and Ferb are enjoying a day at Lake Nose. They're busy playing volleyball. Phineas wishes they had jetpacks, or if they could get out jetpack basketball again. Meanwhile, Buford is busy bulling Baljeet elsewhere on the shore. Baljeet's only hope is to run into the water. Then, he remembers he can't swim very well. But, he's saved by a strange colorful bubble. He realizes it can float and bounce. He starts bouncing all over the beach. He destroys a sand castle, knocks a hot dog out of Irving's hands, and disturbs Haven's tanning. Baljeet eventually flies off the ball, and it lands by Phineas and Ferb. They think it's an interesting looking volleyball. They play with it, and realize something isn't right. Phineas tells Ferb to get out their element analyzer. They run the bubble through it, and it's a goo bubble. It is stable and perfectly safe. Phineas realizes it's late in the episode to be wondering where Perry is, so he asks it now. Perry doesn't want to use the water ride to his lair, so he finds an alternative entrance. He just swims underwater. Monogram reports to Perry that Doof is at Lake Nose and he's underwater. There have been sightings of goo under Lake Nose, so he wants Perry to investigate Doof and whatever the goo is. Perry exits and almost immediately finds Doof's submarine. He enters and his trapped in a platypus-sized scuba suit. He tells Perry that there are massive readings of a powerful goo underneath Lake Nose, and he intends to use a giant bubble of this goo to destroy the entire town, and he can start ruling his very own empire. Meanwhile, on the surface, Phineas and Ferb start seeing some more goo bubbles coming out of the water. They're wondering if this is good or bad. Suddenly, the whole beach is shaking. Ferb thinks that this is a sign that's foreshadowing negative events. Part 2 The beach is still shaking. But what is happening? It's Doofenshmirtz! He's opening up a crack on the surface of Lake Nose to allow a giant amount of goo reach the surface. To Perry's surprise, his idea works. He tries escaping, but Doof must've picked a really snug suit. Phineas and Ferb spot the giant bubble. Baljeet had a feeling this bubble meant trouble. Buford sees the bubble and wants to ride it. Phineas and Baljeet tell him not to, but he goes ahead and does it. Now Phineas, Ferb, and Baljeet need to rescue Buford. The three boys realize the bubble is headed straight for town! Phineas realizes this is a time they need gadgets. He knows that they need to create something to stop the bubble. He thinks they can fight the bubble with bubble soap, so Phineas gets out a blueprint for a giant bubble robot. The giant bubble is making the town a big mess. All the buildings are covered in goo! Meanwhile, Haley drives out of the car wash. Then, a giant drop of goo drenches her car and she goes back into the car wash. Doof is cackling evilly as he controls the goo bubble into town. Perry is still struggling to escape. Then, he takes out a pocket knife and starts cutting away at the suit. Meanwhile, the giant bubble robot is finished. The robot gives chase to the goo bubble. Doof realizes there's competition. He aims the bubble at the robot, but that only gives Phineas and Ferb the advantage. Also, Perry escapes his trap and hinders Doof's attack on the robot. The robot defeats the giant goo bubble. However, the goo bubble pops and the whole town is covered. Haley had come out of the car wash just as this happened. She thinks she'll just have Heidi hand wash it. Phineas wonders how they're gonna clean this up. Then, Baljeet remembers the vacuum they used to remove ghosts. They use that and it cleans up the goo perfectly, and they even clean up Haley's car. Songs *''Goo on the Loose'' Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *Haven: "Can't you see I'm tanning here?" *Baljeet: "No, no I can't! Sorry!" Ferb's Line "This looks like this is foreshadowing negative events" Whatcha Doin None Perry's entrance to lair Underwater Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz in a submarine! Background Information *Phineas breaks the fourth wall, mentioning that they're in a cartoon episode Continuity *Phineas mentions the jetpack sports ("Sleepwalk Surprise", "The Only Predictable Outcome") *Perry doesn't take the log ride entrance ("The Lake Nose Monster") *Baljeet mentions the ghost vacuum ("Ghost In the Backyard") Allusions *'SpongeBob Squarepants': The entire episode is based off "It Came From Goo Lagoon" Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 39